A parking zone is an area that is designated or intended for vehicle parking. A parking zone can be situated in urban areas and/or rural areas along streets and/or near destinations such as, places of business, recreational areas, industrial parks, churches, schools, and/or other similar venues. In some instances, a parking zone can include one or more security devices (e.g., cameras, sensors, and/or the like) that monitor vehicle parking and/or authorize vehicle access to the parking zone (e.g., via a payment transaction, via an access card, and/or the like).